


Highway Stories

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sıcak bir haziran günü, güneşin ilk ışıklarıyla birlikte, Wilhelmina Harris evden kaçtı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Yazarken aralarda verdiğim şarkılarla yazdım, okunurken de onlarla daha keyifli olabilir. Teklif var ısrar yok fakat :)

Sıcak bir haziran günü, güneşin ilk ışıklarıyla birlikte, Wilhelmina Harris, yemyeşil arazilerin çevrelediği, eski mimarili iki katlı büyük evinden kaçmıştı. Bu, ne bir asilik göstergesi ne de bir macera arayışıydı. Wilhelmina -kendine hitap edilmesini istediği şekilde Will- sadece artık çok bunalmıştı. Annesinden, annesinin kurallarından, babasının almasını istediği derslerden, abilerinin devamlı onunla dalga geçmesinden ve onu küçük görmelerinden, kısacası Will bir çok şeyden bunalmıştı. Bu yüzden sabahın köründe kimseye görünmeden kendine küçük bir sırt çantası hazırladı. Ayakkabıları elinde, parmaklarının ucunda odasından çıktı. Bir çırpıda merdivenleri indi ve kapının önünde ayakkabılarını giydi. Kendini temiz havaya atınca derin bir nefes aldı. Sonra fazla oyalanmadan evlerinden bahçe kapısına kadar olan toprak yolu hızlıca yürüdü. Evin arazisinden birazcık da olsa uzaklaşınca adımlarını yavaşlattı ve dün bütün gece kafasında kurduğu planı aklından geçirdi. Yaşadığı yer ile en büyük abisi -ki toplamda dört tanelerdi- William’ın evi arası yakın sayılırdı. Will’in mesafe anlayışı normal insanlara göre biraz farklı olsa gerek abisinin evi 5-6 saatlik mesafedeydi. Gerçi bir kere anayola çıktı mı otostop yaparak pekala da gidebilirdi. Evet, dahiyane planı buydu. Otostop yapmak. Küçük abisi - ki aralarında sadece iki yaş varken ona abi demek çok saçma geliyordu -Ward bir önceki yaz bu şekilde bütün Avrupa’yı dolaşmıştı. Sonra da gelip Will’e suratında o kendini beğenmiş sırıtışıyla onun daha böyle türde bir yolculuk için çok küçük olduğunu söylemişti. Will bunu tekrar hatırlayarak sinirle iç geçirdi ve uçuşan karamel rengi kıvırcık saçlarını çantasından çıkardığı gökyüzü mavisi bir şapkayla zapt etmeye çalıştı. 

Yorulana kadar yürüdükten sonra çantasını yolun kenarına atıp beklemeye başladı. Güneş etkisini göstermeye başlamıştı fakat sabahın o tatlı serinliği hala devam ediyordu. Yol Will’in umutsuzluğa kapılacağı kadar uzun bir süre bomboş kaldıktan sonra bir anda karşıdan bir araba gözüktü. Araba yaklaşırken Will sarı renkli Vosvos kullanabilecek sapıkların ihtimalini düşündü. Ortada böyle bir ihtimal bulamamış olmalı ki sağ elini havaya kaldırarak evrensel otostop işaretini yaptı. Sarı tosbağa yavaşça Will’in önünde durduğunda, kumral kız heyecanla şöföre baktı. Camı açan 55-60 yaşlarındaki kızıl kadın “Ne tarafa gidiyorsun kıvırcık?” diye sordu. Kadının sıcak gülümsemesiyle aklındaki şüphe kırıntılarını da tamamen yok eden Will gideceği yeri söylediğinde, arabanın içindeki kadın “Oraya kadar gitmiyorum, tatlım, maalesef seni ancak Flo’nun Yeri’ne kadar bırakabilirim ne dersin?” dedi. Will bunun üzerine olur dercesine kafasını salladığında kızıl kadın yolcu koltuğunun üstünden uzanarak onun tarafındaki kapıyı açtı. Will içeri geçip otururken, “Martha.” diye kendini tanıştırdı.  
“Will.”  
“Will mi? Sanırım seni erkek bekliyorlardı tatlım.”  
Will bunun üzerine gülümserken, “Aslında Wilhelmina. Ama yalnızca annem bana çok sinirliyse Wilhelmina der. Aslına bakarsanız annem bana hep Wilhelmina der.” Martha bunun üzerine ufak bir kahkaha atarken, “O zaman biz de Will deriz.” dedi ve kontağı çevirdi. Will bej rengi sırt çantasını arka koltuğa attı, daha sonra önüne döndü ve kemerini taktı. Martha onun kemerini takmasını onaylar bir şekilde kafasını salladı.

***  
Roy Orbinson - Oh, Pretty Woman

İkisi bir süre sessizce yol aldıktan sonra Martha, “Radyoyu açsam sakıncası olur mu tatlım?” diye sordu.  
Will, “Tabii ki de hayır.” diye onu yanıtladığında Martha hafifçe cızırdayan radyoyu açtı. Karşılarına çıkan müzik ikisini de gülümsettiğinde Martha, “Şarkıyı bilmek için biraz genç değil misin sen, kıvırcık?” diye sordu.  
Gözlerini baktığı yoldan ayıran Will onu, “Ah, belki. Aslına bakarsanız oldukça karışık bir müzik zevkim var.” diye yanıtladı.  
Martha, yanında oturan kıza kısa bir bakış attıktan sonra, “Müzik, güzelim, tek bir türe bağlanıp kalamayacak kadar güzeldir. Herhangi bir enstrüman çalabiliyor musun?” dedi.  
“Babam sağolsun, ellerimi kullanabildiğimden beri piyano dersi alıyorum.”  
Yaşlı kadın, Will’in ses tonundan, onun bunda çok da gönlü olmadığını anlamış olacak ki bunu genç kızın kendisine de sordu. Will bir bacağını kıvırarak altına alıp ona cevap verdi.  
“Aslında piyanoyu seviyorum, gerçekten. Asıl sevmediğim, bir şeyin bana zorla yaptırılması.”  
Martha, anlayış dolu bir “Haklısın.” mırıldandıktan sonra, “İlk çocuk musun?” diye sordu.  
Will buna gözlerini devirip, “Aslında son çocuğum, dört tane abim var ama sanırım tek kız olmam işleri zorlaştıran asıl şey. Şimdi de en büyük abimin yanına gidiyorum, zaten.” dedi. Kızıl saçlı kadın kafasını sallarken kulaklarındaki sallantılı küpeler şıkırdadı.  
Yol sessizlik içinde devam ederken Will evdekileri düşündü. Annesi büyük ihtimalle meraktan ölecekti. Babasının canı sadece annesiyle uğraşmak zorunda kalacağı için sıkılacaktı. Wallace yokluğunu fark etmeyecek, Wesley'se yalnızca suç ortağı ortadan kayboldu diye üzülecekti. Ki eğer Will'in tahmini tutarsa onun nereye gittiğini çözen ilk kişi Wes olacaktı. Ward'sa, eh, Will'in yokluğunda eziyet edeceği kimse olmayacağı için oldukça sıkılacaktı.  
Bununla birlikte kendi kendine gülen Will'e dönen Martha, "Keyiflisin bakıyorum." diye ona laf attı.  
"Arabayla yolculuk yapmayalı uzun zaman olmuş, özlemişim."  
"Ah, gençliğimde ne çok seyahat ederdim! Hayallerime biraz da olsa kavuşmak için yapmadığım şey kalmadı."  
Bunun üzerine Will, ilgiyle şoför koltuğunda oturan kadına döndü. “Ne hayalleriniz vardı?” 

Grease - Summer Lovin’

“Senin yaşlarında küçük bir kızken hep oyuncu olmayı istemiştim. Ama öyle filmlerde veya dizilerde oynayan basit oyunculardan değil. Bir Broadway yıldızı...”  
Will daha da büyüyen merakla "Ee, peki ne oldu?" diye devamını anlatmasını istedi. Onun isteğini kırmayan Martha konuşmasını sürdürdü.  
“Belki istediğim yere gelemedim, fakat birkaç kere de olsa o parıltılı sahne tozunu yuttum. Zamanın çok sevilen bir gösterisinde başrolün yedeği idim. Hiçbir zaman başkalarının kötülüğünü istemedim ancak Sue’nun çok değil, yalnızca ufacık bir gribe yakalanmasını her şeyden çok istedim. Herhalde çok derinden istemiş olmalıyım, açılış günü başroldeki kız ayağını kırdı. “Şeytanın bacağını kır” deyimini tersinden anlamış olsa gerek.” diyerek şen bir kahkahayla bitirdi sözlerini.  
Onun kahkahasıyle keyiflenen Will, "Peki ya nasıldı, yani sahnede olmak? O kadar kişinin gözlerinin sizin üstünüzde olması?" diye devam ettirdi sorularını.  
Martha gözlerinde geçmişi özlemle hatırlayan her insanın sahip olduğu o ince parıltıyla, “Kelimelerle anlatılamayacak kadar güzeldi.” diye yanıtladı onu. “Hayatımda hiç o kadar heyecanlandığımı hatırlamıyorum, ilk seferinde çıkıp oynaması o kadar korkutmuştu ki beni. Yine de sahneden indiğim her seferinde tekrar oraya dönmek için can atıyordum.” diye ekledi.  
“İnsanın tutku duyduğu bir şeyi olması güzel.” kafasını omzuna yaslayarak yanıtladı onu Will. “Peki neden bıraktınız? Yani başka oyunlarla devam edemez miydiniz?” diye de ekledi.  
“Edebilirdim pekala. Ama etmedim, edemedim daha doğrusu.”  
“Neden peki? Ne engelledi sizi?”  
“Ah, şu hayattaki hem en büyük engel hem de en büyük mucize: Aşk. Oyunu izlemeye gelen eleştirmenlerden biriydi. İlk bakışmamızı asla unutamayacağım. Maalesef çok uzun sürmedi aşkımız. Alev gibi bir anda yanıp bir anda söndü.”  
“En azından şu anda gülümseyerek hatırlayabiliyorsunuz onu.”  
“Nasıl hatırlamayayım ki? Giderken bana dünyanın en güzel hediyesini bırakıp gitti. Gerçi aslında giden bendim, ama oraya girmeyelim kıvırcık. Her neyse, ne anlatıyordum ben, hah, oğlumdan bahsediyordum. Oğlum doğunca devam edemedim haliyle oyunculuğa. Bir kere olsun o sahneye çıkmak yetmişti bana, devamını hep istedim, evet, ama en azından içimde ukdesi kalmadı.” Kızıl kadın gözlerinin buğulanmasını geçiştirmeye çalışırken boğazını temizleyip isyan eden bir sesle, “Aaa kıvırcık hep de beni konuşturuyosun, biraz da sen anlat.” dedi.  
İlginin kendine toplanmasıyla oturduğu yerde dikleşen Will, Martha’nın her fırsatta değindiği kıvırcık saçlarından bir tutamı kulağının arkasına atıp onu yanıtladı.  
“Böyle deyince de aklıma bir şey gelmiyor ki!” Martha bunun üzerine imzası haline gelmiş kahkahalarından bir tane daha patlatırken “Sevdiğin şarkılar, yemekler, renkler veya sevmediğin, korktuğun şeyler... Bunlardan bahset diyorum işte tatlım.” 

Sabrina Carpenter - We’ll Be Stars 

Radyodaki şarkı daha yeni bir şeylere dönüşmüş, genç bir kız şeker gibi sesiyle daha genç olduklarından, korkularının dönüştüğü umutlarından ve yıldızlardan bahsederken Will ve Martha aralarındaki yıllara rağmen sanki yaşıtmışlarcasına saatlerce sohbet ettiler. Konuşmaya başladıkça açılan Will ona evindeki atlarından, okumayı sevdiği fantastik kitaplardan, yeni yeni başladığı yazma sevdasından ve bir dolu şeyden bahsetti. Güneş gökyüzünün tam ortasındaki koltuğuna iyice kurulurken yolun iki tarafında insanlara ait yaşamın izleri tekrar belirmeye başladı. Köşedeki benzinciyi de geçince Martha, “Flo’nun Yeri’ne neredeyse geldik tatlım.” dedi. Bununla birlikte ayrılma zamanının geldiğini anlayan Will burukça gülümsedi. Şöför koltuğundaki kadın arabayı küçük ama sevimli lokantanın önüne park ederken Will “Seni tanımak çok güzeldi Martha” dedi. Kızıl kadın, şöför koltuğu üzerinden yanında oturan kıza sarılırken, “Benim açımdan da aynısı kıvırcık. Yalnız bundan sonra birlikte yolculuk edeceğin kişilere dikkat et. Herkes benim gibi olamaz. Aslında kimse benim gibi olamaz.” dedi ve son kez bir kahkaha daha attı. Will arka koltuktan çantasını alıp arabadan inerken Martha’nın kahkahası hala kulağında çınlıyordu. Sarı tosbağanın yoluna devam etmesini el sallayarak izledikten sonra genç kız sakin adımlarla küçükken Wallace ile hep geldikleri küçük lokantaya doğru yürüdü. 

***

Imagine Dragons - Hopeless Opus

Will, ahşap binanın kan kırmızısı kapısını açıp içeriye girdiğinde yüzüne çarpan tatlı melodi onu karşıladı. Kapının hemen karşısında kalan sahnede yerel bir grup çalıyordu. Grubun sarışın solistiyle gözgöze gelen Will, adama gülümseyerek selam verip tezgahın karşısındaki koltuklardan birine oturdu. Siyah saçlarında kırmızı tutamlar olan bir garson kız siparişini almaya geldiğinde Will ne kadar acıktığını fark etti. Yaka kartında Kat yazan kıza bir tost ve buzlu çay söyledikten sonra telefonunu çıkarıp arayan soran olup olmadığına baktı. Wesley’den gelen dikkatli ol temalı mesajı gördüğünde gülümseyerek gözlerini devirdi ve ikinci favori abisine cevap yazdı. İşi bitince telefonunu tekrar çantasına atıp etrafını izlemeye başladı. Burası tıpkı hatırladığı gibi küçük, sevimli ve sıcaktı. Will’in oturduğu koltuklu masalar mekanı düz bir çizgiyle ortadan ikiye bölüyordu. Bu çizgiyle duvar ve tezgah arasına yine kapı gibi kırmızı renkli masalar ve ahşap sandalyeler yerleştirilmişti. Grup hala sahnede çalmaya devam ederken garson Kat, Will’in tostu ve buzlu çayıyla döndü. Elindekileri bıraktıktan sonra küçük bir “Afiyet olsun.” mırıldandı ve tezgaha geri döndü.  
Will müziğin tadını çıkararak tostunu kemirirken etrafındaki masalar alışılmadık bir hızla birden dolmaya başladı. Normalde sakin olan küçük lokantanın bu insan kaynayan haline şaşıran Will etrafına bakınmaya başladı. Etrafındaki konuşmalardan bölük pörçük duyduğu kadarıyla bir tur otobüsü arızalanmış ve bütün aç yolcuları doyurmak Flo’ya kalmıştı. Will buzlu çayından bir yudum daha alırken yaklaştığını gördüğü sarışın kadına döndü. Kadın yüzünde mahcup bir ifadeyle “Rahatsız ettiğim için gerçekten çok üzgünüm fakat gördüğünüz gibi içerisi çok kalabalık ve ailemle oturabileceğimiz-” Kadının ne sormak istediğini anlayan Will “Tabiki yanıma oturabilirsiniz.” derken heyecanla kafa salladığında kadının yüzünden bir rahatlama ifadesi geçti. Arkasını dönüp geriye doğru “Ryan! Aaron!” diye seslendi. Kadının seslenmesiyle en az kadın kadar sarışın bir çocuk ve yanındaki aynı çocuk gibi sarı saçlı babası Will’in oturduğu masaya yaklaştı. Üçü otururken adam, “Rahatsız ettiğimiz için gerçekten çok üzgünüz fakat masalardan birinin boşalmasını bekleyecek vaktimiz yoktu, ayrıca Aaron burda yememiz için çok ısrar etti. Kibarlığınız için teşekkür ederiz. Ben Ryan Miller. ” diyerek kendini tanıştırdı. Bunun üzerine sarışın kadın, “Ah, ne kadar unutkanım, adım Chloe ve bu ufaklık da Aaron.” diyerek kendini ve oğlunu tanıştırdı. Will onlara gülümseyerek kendi adını –hem uzun halini hem de kısasını- söylediğinde küçük Aaron, Will’in neden kendine bir erkek adıyla seslendiği aklına yatmamış olsa gerek kaşlarını çatıp “Will mi?” diye tekrar sordu. Kıvırcık saçlı kız, bunun üzerine adının çok uzun geldiğini bu yüzden onun kısa kullanmayı sevdiğini bir kez daha anlatınca, küçük çocuk bilmiş bir şekilde “Mina olarak da kısaltabilirdin.” dediğinde bütün masa kahkahalara boğuldu.  
Will’in “Sanırım abim William’la ortak bir şeylerim olması hoşuma gidiyor.” açıklaması Aaron için yeterli olmuş olacak ki bu sefer daha heyecanlı bulduğu “abi” konusu hakkında sorgusuna başladı. Chloe, uyaran bir ses tonuyla oğlunun adını söylediğinde Will, ona “Problem değil.” dedi ve tekrar Aaron’a döndü. “Dört tane abim var ufaklık evet, ama eğer yemeğini yemezsen onları sana anlatamam.” dediğinde Aaron önüne konan sandviç tabağını görmüş, kısmen açlığının kısmense Will’in hikâyesinin vaadiyle sandviçine saldırdı. Altın saçlı çocuk yemeğini yerken, Will, Chloe ve Ryan’a yolculuğundan bahsetti. Bunun üzerine genç çift kısa bir süreliğine bakıştıktan sonra Chloe “Eğer istersen biz de o yöne gidiyoruz ve bu küçük ailemiz için oldukça geniş bir arabamız var.” dedi ve gülümsedi. Ryan da, “Hem, Aaron’a bir hikaye sözün var ve oğlum ona verilen sözler konusunda oldukça ısrarcıdır.” diye ekledi. Will, ikisinin teklifini bir süre düşündükten sonra içinden neden olmasın diye geçirdi ve “Memnuniyetle.” dedi.  
Bununla birlikte deminden beri sessizce oturan Aaron “Yaşasın” diye çığlık atınca hepsi güldüler ve yemeklerine devam ettiler. 

American Authors – Best Day Of My Life

Yemeklerini bitirdikten sonra hepsi Miller’ların gerçekten de geniş olan arabasına doluştular. Will, Aaron’la birlikte arka koltuğa oturdu ve çantasını ayağının dibine attı. Mavi şapkasını da kafasından çıkarıp yanına koydu. O sırada arabayı kullanacak olan Ryan da koltuğunu tekrar ayarlarken “Kemerlerinizi takın bakalım.” dedi. Yola çıkmak için bütün hazırlıkları tamamladıktan sonra son eksik şey olan radyoyu da Chloe açtığında her şey tamamlanmış, Ryan motoru çalıştırdı.  
Aaron, yola çıktıkları zamana kadar kendini tutmuş artık dayanamadığında “Hadi Wilhelmina, anlat artık.” dedi. Will, küçük çocuğun inatla kendisine tam adıyla seslenmesine gülerek “Ne bu abi merakı?” diye sordu. Bunun üzerine ön koltuktan Chloe,“Yakında kendisi de abi olacağından biraz heyecanlı.” dedi.  
“Ah, tebrik ederim. Sizin adınıza çok sevindim.” diye yanıtladı onu Will. Daha sonra yanındaki sarışın çocuğa dönerek anlatmaya başladı.  
“Toplamda dört tane abim var ufaklık. En büyükleri –ki şu anda yanına gittiğim- size daha önce anlattığım William. Annem duymasın ama aralarında en sevdiğim o. Küçükken bana at binmeyi o öğretmişti.”  
At sözünü duyunca gözleri büyüyen Aaron, minik bir “Vaov, bu çok havalı.” mırıldandı. Will bununla küçük bir kahkaha atarken, ön taraftan Ryan “Belki sana da ders aldırırız, ne dersin?” dedi. Aaron evet dercesine kafasını hızlıca aşağı yukarı sallamasına bütün araba ona güldü. Küçük çocuk kendine gülünmesine aldırmadan Will’e devam etmesini söyledi.  
“William’dan sonra, Wallace geliyor. Wallace, eh o idare eder sayılır. Beni kitaplarla tanıştıran oydu. Şimdiye kadar okuduğum kitapların çoğunu onun sayesinde okumuşumdur. O açıdan bana yararlı olduğunu inkar edemem. Sen kitap okuyor musun bakalım?”  
“Bayan Montez kitap okumamızın çok önemli olduğunu söylüyor. Okumayı seviyorum ama bazen çok sıkılıyorum. O yüzden hep heyecanlı kitapları okuyorum.”  
Will kendi kendine heyecanlı kitaplar diye tekrarlayınca, Aaron tüm bilmişliğiyle “Evet, mesela Harry Potter ve Percy Jackson.” dedi. Bununla birlikte şimdi vaovlama sırası Will’e geçmiş, genç kız “O ikisi benim favori kitaplarımdandır.” dedi ve ekledi “Hangi Hogwarts binasına ait olduğunu biliyor musun bakalım?”  
Aaron “Evet! Ben bir Gryffindor’um.” diye heyecanla yanıtladı onu. Will “Ben de!” dedikten sonra beşlik çakmak için elini Aaron’a uzattı. Çocuk onun eline sırıtarak hızlıca vurduktan sonra “Ee, devam et hadi.” dedi. Will onu kırmayarak devam etti.  
“Bakalım, ah, şimdi sırada Wesley var.”  
Bununla birlikte Ryan ön koltuktan kızın sözünü keserek “Sanırım aileniz isimlerinizin W ile başlaması için çok uğraşmış.” dedi.  
Will, kahkahalarının arasından “Galiba” demeyi başardı. “En yakın arkadaşım bize Kardashian’ların W versiyonu gibisiniz der hep.” diye de ekledi.  
Chloe “Sanırım bu oldukça doğru bir tanımlama.” diye ona katıldı.  
Aaron konunun dağılmasıyla rahatsız olmuş, suratını astı. Will, bunu fark edince ilgisini tekrar ona döndürüp anlatmaya devam etti.  
“Wesley’le en sevdiğimiz şey, şaka yapmaktır. Hedefimizin kim olduğu fark etmez. Gerçi genelde Wallace veya Ward olur, çünkü ikisini kızdırmak çok eğlenceli.”  
“Yani Fred ve George gibi mi?”  
“Biz onlar kadar iyi değildik tabiki ama evet Fred ve George gibiydik. Bir keresinde bütün bir hafta boyunca Ward’ı görmüyormuşuz gibi davrandık. En sonunda gerçekten bir hayalete dönüşüp dönüşmediğini sorgulamaya başladı.”  
Aaron bununla gülmeye başlarken Will anlatmaya devam etti.  
“Dördüncü ve son abimse –ki aslında aramızda iki yaş var, abi bile sayılmaz- Ward. Neden bilmiyorum ama en anlaşamadığım abim o. O yüzden ondan pek bahsetmesem de olur. Eh galiba bitirdik.” dedi.  
Aaron, birkaç saniye sessiz kaldıktan sonra, “Sence iyi bir abi nasıl olmalıdır?” diye sordu. Küçük çocuğun sorusu üzerine Chloe ve Will eş zamanlı bir şekilde minik bir ses çıkarttıklarında, Ryan “Deminden beri kızı bu yüzden mi sorguya çekiyordun?” diye sordu.  
Aaron sıkıntıyla kafasını sallayıp “Kardeşim için olabileceğim en iyi abi olmak istiyorum.” dedi.  
Bununla gülümseyen genç kız, “O zaman yolu yarılamış sayılırsın ufaklık.” dedi.  
Aaron, yüzünde memnun bir ifadeyle arkasına yaslanıp yolu izlemeye başladı.  
Bir süre sonra Aaron, kafası Will’in omzuna düşerek uyuya kaldı. Will, onun kafasını rahatlatmak için Chloe ile olan sohbetine ara verdi ve omzunu hafifçe kaydırdı. Bununla birlikte Aaron Will’in omzuna iyice yerleşip uyumayı sürdürdü.  
Chloe, “Rahatsız ediyorsa alabilirim.” dediğinde, Will hayır anlamında kafasını iki yana sallayıp az önce konuştukları konuya geri döndü.  
Bir süre daha sohbet edip, yol aldıktan sonra Ryan “Will, bizim döneceğimiz kavşağa gelmeden 500 metre önce bir benzinlik var. Düzgün bir yerdir, istersen seni orada bırakabilirim, ne dersin?” dediğinde Will, dışarıyı izleyen gözlerini ön tarafa çevirdi ve “Harika olur Ryan, teşekkür ederim. Ve yolculuk için ayrıca teşekkür ederim. Sizi ve bu küçük beyefendiyi tanımak çok güzeldi.” dedi.  
Chloe ve Ryan da asıl kendilerinin teşekkür ettiğini söyledikten sonra, Ryan arabayı benzinliğin otoparkında durdurdu. Will, hala omzunda uyuyan çocuğu uyandırmamaya çalışarak kalktı ve arabadan çıktı. Gri araba yolda uzaklaşırken Will arkasından el salladı ve bezinliğin tuvaletine doğru ilerledi. 

***

The Vamps ft. Demi Lovato – Somebody to You 

Elini yüzünü yıkadıktan sonra tuvaletten çıkan Will, artık öldürücü sıcaklığını kaybetmeye başlayan güneşin altında kollarını havaya kaldırarak gerindi. Markette biraz gezinmek için karşı tarafa doğru yürüdü. Markette atıştırmalıkların, içeceklerin ve yolda lazım olabilecek çeşitli şeylerin arasında bir süre dolaştıktan sonra bir şişe su alıp tekrar dışarı çıktı. Benzinliğin çıkışına doğru yürürken kırmızı, üstü açık, spor bir arabanın arka sol tekerleğine tekmeler atarak kendi kendine Will’in İtalyanca veya İspanyolca olduğunu tahmin ettiği bir dilde bir şeyler söylenen adamı gördü. Belli ki adamın arabası bozulmuştu, ancak o bunu tekerleklere söverek düzeltebileceğini düşünüyordu. Will nefesinin altından ona güldükten sonra “Tekerleklere kızman durumu değiştirmeyecek, benden söylemesi.” diye adama laf attı.  
Arabanın başındaki beyaz tişörtlü adam, köşeli yüzünü Will’in tarafına çevirerek “Eğer durumu değiştirecek en küçük bir önerin varsa, kollarım açık, bekliyorum.” dedi ve son kısmı söylerken açtığı kollarını iki yanına düşürdü. Will bunun üzerine “Motora bir bakabilirim, izin verirsen.” dedi ve adamın iznini beklemeden sırt çantasını onun ayaklarının dibine bırakıp, kaputu açtı. Will, yanında şüpheli gözlerle dikilen adamın anlamadığı birkaç şeyle oynadıktan sonra ona dönüp “Kontağı çalıştırmayı dene bakalım olacak mı?” dedi. Will’in hala adını bilmediği adam şöför koltuğuna oturup kontağı çevirdiğinde motordan yaşlı fakat düzgün homurtular çıkmış, adam da şaşkına dönmüştü. Deminki gergin adamdan eser kalmamış gözlerinde mutluluk parıltılarıyla, “Sen benim kurtarıcı meleğim olmalısın! Eğer senin için yapabileceğim en ufak bir şey varsa söylemen yeterli.” dedi.  
Genç kız onu “Eh, adını bahşetmekle başlayabilirsin.” diye yanıtladı.  
“Luca, Luca Hollis.”  
“Memnun oldum, Luca Hollis, ben de Wilhelmina Harris.” İkisi el sıkışıp tanıştıktan sonra, Luca tekrar onun için yapıp yapamayacağı bir şey olup olmadığını sordu. Will, ona kısaca ne yaptığını ve nereye gittiğini anlattığında, Luca da neredeyse aynı semte gittiğini söylediğinde ikisi anlaşmışlar, Will çantasını yerden alıp kendini ön –ve arabadaki tek koltuk olan- koltuğa attı.

Calvin Harris – Summer 

İkisi bomboş yolda Will’in saçlarının uçuşmasına yetecek hızla gidiyorlarken, Luca radyoyu açıp sesi konuşmalarına engel olmayacak kadar yükseltti.  
“Eğer yanlış anlamazsan bir şey sorabilir miyim?” Will sarışın adama evet anlamında kafasını sallayınca Luca devam etti. “Araba tamir etmeyi –en azından motorları- nasıl öğrendin? Yani, sonuçta arabalar pek de kızları çeken bir konu değil. Öyle bakma genel gördüğümü söylüyorum.”  
“Eh, benim de pek genel bir kız olduğum söylenemez.” Will genel sözcüğünü söylerken parmaklarıyla havada tırnak işareti yapıp devam etti. “Dört tane abim var ve en küçükleri arabalara oldukça düşkündür. Her ne kadar şimdi geçinemesek de küçükken oldukça yakındık. Devamlı babamın atölyesinde araba motorlarıyla oynardık. Ki bu annemi oldukça sinir eden bir durumdu. Üstümüz başımız motor yağı içinde kalıyordu çünkü.” Will gülümseyerek kafasını salladığında, Luca bakışlarını kısa süreliğine yoldan ayırıp ona baktı.  
“Sonra ne oldu? Yani abinle, eskiden iyi anlaşıyormuşsunuz, şimdi öyle olmadığını söyledin.”  
Will gözlerini devirerek “Beyefendi üniversiteye gidince birden bire dünyanın en rahatsız edici insanına döndü. Aslında ben de tam bilmiyorum, birden anlaşamamaya başladık.”  
Tam Luca, yanında oturan kıza cevap verecekti ki birden çıkan esinti Will’in kafasındaki mavi şapkayı uçurdu. Will, şapkayı yakalamak için dizlerinin üzerine çıkıp geri döndüyse de bu çabası başarılı olmadı. Üzgün bir ses çıkararak tekrar yerine otururken, Luca “Üzülme, yenisini alırsın. Manevi değeri olan bir şey miydi?” dedi.  
Will, dudağını bükerek “Yakın arkadaşlarımdan biri vermişti. Neyse söylerim tekrar alır.” dedi ve tekrar gülmeye başladı. Onun gülmesiyle, Luca da tekrar gülmeye başladı.

Maroon 5 – This Summer’s Gonna Hurt Like a  
Motherfucker 

Radyoda çalmaya başlayan şarkının coşkusuyla Will, uçup giden şapkayı unuttu. Luca’nın hafifçe şarkıyı mırıldanmasıyla Will de son zamanların en popüler yaz şarkısını söylemeye başladı. Bir süre sonra hafif mırıldanmalar coşkulu çığlıklara dönüştü. İki genç ciğerlerinini yırtarcasına bağırıyordu. Will’in elleri havada, Luca’ysa başıyla ritim tutarak şarkıyı söylemeye devam etti. Boş yolda ne çekinecekleri ne de rahatsız edebilecekleri biri vardı. Will şarkının nakarata girmesiyle arabanın ön camına tutunarak ayağa kalktı ve kollarını iki yana açtı. Hızla giden araba, Will’in yüzünde rüzgarla buluşuyor, genç kız hiç hissetmediği kadar hafif hissediyordu. Luca arada yoldan bakışlarını ayırıp, ona kaçamak bakışlar atıyordu. Bir süre sonra yorulan Will kendini tekrar koltuğa bıraktı.  
Bir yandan rüzgardan karışmış saçlarını düzeltirken bir yandan da “Bu hayatımda yaptığım en eğlenceli şeylerden biri olabilir.” dedi.  
Luca buna gülümserken Will, “Büyük ihtimalle yanında toka yoktur değil mi?” diye sordu.  
Luca tek eliyle kısa, sarı saçlarını sıvazladıktan sonra “Büyük ihtimalle yoktur.” dedi. “Ama torpido gözüne bir bak bakalım, belki işine yarayacak paket lastiği bulursun.” diye ekledi.  
Will, eğilerek torpido gözünü karıştırmaya başladı. Luca’nın dediği gibi bir paket lastiği buldu. Tam lastiği alıp torpido gözünün kapağını kapatacakken, gözüne orada duran bir fotoğraf ilişti. Fotoğrafı çıkartıp bakınca, resmin onun şu anda oturduğu koltuktan çekildiğini fark etti. Fotoğrafta, iki genç adam objektife doğru gülümsüyordu. Kahverengi saçlı olanı direksiyonda, kısa saçlı, masmavi gözleri olansa onun yanında elinde bir limonata şişesiyle oturuyordu. Will’in fotoğrafa baktığını gören Luca “O en yakın arkadaşım, Vance, aynı zamanda bu bebeğin sahibi.” dedi ve arabanın sol kapınısı okşadı. “Aslında araba büyükbabasınınmış ama bunlar küçük ayrıntılar işte. Her seferinde onu sevgilisiyle birleştiren şeylerden birinin bu araba olduğunu söyler. O yüzden benzinlikte o kadar gergindim. Arabaya bir şey olsaydı kendimi asla affetmezdim.” dedi. 

Will, resme tekrar baktıktan sonra bulduğu yere kaldırırken “O zaman yardımcı olduğuma şimdi daha da sevindim.” dedi. Kafasını torpido gözünden kaldırınca onu izleyen Luca’yla gözgöze gelen Will, daha önce hiç böyle bir şey hissetmediğini, daha doğrusu daha önce kimsenin onu böyle izlemediğini düşündü. Luca’ya hafifçe gülümserken aklına ilk tanıştıklarında soracağı ama unuttuğu soru gelince gülümsemesi büyüdü.  
“Bildiğim kadarıyla Luca, İtalyanca bir isim ama...”  
“Ah, evet. Annem sayesinde kısmen İtalyan sayılırım ama babam tamamiyle Amerikan.”  
“Ne kadar güzel. Peki, hiç İtalya’ya gittin mi?”  
“Annemin akrabaları hala orada. Sık sık gidiyoruz o yüzden.” Will bununla tekrar ne güzel diye mırıldanırken “Ben hiç yurtdışına çıkmadım, ama hep merak ediyorum.” dedi.  
Luca bir gün onu İtalya’ya beklediğini söylediğinde, Will, yanaklarının kızarmamasına dua ederek “Neden olmasın.” dedi.

Charlie XCX – Boom Clap

Güneş, yerini aya bırakmaya hazırlanırken, gökyüzü sıcacık bir turuncuya boyandı. Will, Luca’nın arabasına bineli yalnızca birkaç saat olmuştu. Genç kız tüm günün ve araba yolculuğunun yorgunluğuyla Luca’yla konuşmasının ortasında sızıp kalmıştı. Will, üzerindeki fıstık yeşili battaniyeyi ittirerek gerindiğinde Luca’ya uyku mahmuru bir sesle“Ne zaman uyudum ben?” diye sordu.  
Şöför koltuğundaki sarışın “Çok değil, yarım saat önce prenses.” diye yanıtladı onu.  
Kıvırcık kız, “Gerçekten yorulmuş olmalıyım.” dedi.  
Luca da onu “Olabilir.” diye yanıtladıktan sonra kafasıyla yolu işaret etti. Ortada artık Will’in uyumadan önce bıraktığı manzara kalmamış, şehrin içine gelmişlerdi. Will yarı sevinçle yarı üzüntüyle etrafına baktı. Luca’ya tekrar abisinin evini tarif ettikten sonra ikisi bir süre daha sohbete devam ettiler.  
Will, Luca’nın küçüklüğünden anlattığı bir anıyla kahkahalara boğulmuş, son durağına geldiğini, Luca arabayı durdurunca fark etti. Luca gözlerinde belli etmemeye çalıştığı bir üzüntüyle “Eh, sanırım geldik.” dedi.  
Will onun aksine, açıkça üzüntüsünü belli ederek “Galiba.” dedi. İkisi, birbirlerinden ayrılmak istemezcesine vedalaştıktan sonra Will çantasını alıp arabadan indi.  
Abisinin evinin kapısına kadar yürüdü, tam zili çalacakken arkasını dönüp tekrar nedense hala onu bekleyen Luca’ya ve arabaya doğru koştu.  
“Bugün birçok değişik insanla karşılaştım Luca, ancak, aralarından yalnızca seni tekrar görmek isterim. Eğer bu mümkünse.”  
Luca genç kızın sözlerini hazmettikten sonra, yüzü aydınlandı. “Son bir saattir bunu söylemenin düzgün bir yolunu bulmaya çalışıyordum desem ne dersin?” dedi.  
Will buna gülümseyerek “Şapşalsın derim.” dedi. Luca’nın yanından eğilip onun Will indikten sonra yan koltuğa attığı telefonunu alıp, kendi numarasını sarışının telefonuna kaydetti.  
Daha sonra “Tamamdır.” diyerek telefonu Luca’ya uzattı ve nereden geldiğini anlamadığı bir güvenle uzanıp genç adamı yanağından öptü. Luca onun bu hareketiyle gülümsedikten sonra, ikisi bir süre birbirlerine baktı. Luca, telefonu kızın elinden alınca, Will içi içine sığmayan bir şekilde heyecanlı adımlarla tekrar kapıya doğru yürüdü. Zili çalmadan önce arkasına dönüp, o sırada arabasına binmekte olan Luca’ya el salladı. Luca da ona eliyle bir selam çakıp yoluna devam etti.  
Kırmızı arabanın yolda uzaklaşmasıyla Will, arka arkaya zili çaldı. Abisi kapıyı açınca Will coşkuyla “Bugün neler neler oldu anlatsam inanmazsın.” dedi ve onun boynuna atladı. William, “Gel bakalım fındık faresi.” diyerek onu içeriye aldı.  
William’ın kapıyı kapatmasıyla, Wilhelmina Harris’in heyecan dolu günü sona erdi.

SON

 

30.05.2015 - 04.06.2015


End file.
